


Black Eagles First Meet

by bethany81707



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: First Meetings, Flash Fic, Gen, Mundane Luxury, Shyness, Unwanted Advance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24563581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethany81707/pseuds/bethany81707
Summary: The girls of the Black Eagle class share a meal with one another on their first day at Garreg Mach, and find the school's idea of a meal different to their own.
Kudos: 8





	Black Eagles First Meet

Dorothea knew that Adrestian commoners who came to attend Garreg Mach Monastery were few and far between, but learning that she was the only one came as quite the shock. She looked around at what she was informed were her closest classmates- eight all up, though Dorothea was still wrapping her head around the catch- and found all of them interesting in their own ways. Noble, refined, daring… even the rougher characters made it clear that attending Garreg Mach was an obligation, not a privilege.

“Nice to meet you, my beauty. I am Ferdinand von Aegir,” one of the nobles stepped forward to say, a hand offered to her. Dorothea reached out for it, only for a memory to stir within her and her hand froze at her side. Ferdinand took it upon himself to take it, bowing as he brushed his lips to it. Dorothea tore it away, blushing furiously as she looked at the girls hopefully. The tallest one waved brightly, and darted over to whisk her closer.

“Oh. Hello there. You’d be Dorothea Arnault, correct?” the silver haired girl asked. Dorothea nodded, and she received a proper handshake this time from the girl. She was surprised to find that her white gloves concealed firm, roughly textured hands, completely at odds with the tiny frame in front of her, but the look of fierce determination in her eyes more than made up for it.

“Nice to meet you. I am Princess Edelgard von Hresvelg, though just Edelgard will suffice. This is Bernadetta and she is Petra,” Edelgard said. Dorothea nodded as she shook hands with the taller Petra first, taken aback to find out that she happened to be schooling with the Princess herself, only for matters to be distracted by the mousy Bernadetta yelping when the time came for her to shake hands with Dorothea.

“Relax, Bernadetta. Dorothea is a classmate of ours,” Edelgard said. Bernadetta weakly held out her hand, though Dorothea got the impression it was not entirely respect for Edelgard that inspired it.

“What brings you here? I am informed that commoners don’t come to Garreg Mach cheap,” Edelgard asked.

“Well, one of the Professors here used to sing with the opera company I currently perform for, and she took enough of a liking to me she secured me a place here,” Dorothea said. Edelgard nodded politely, and Petra suggested the four talk over a meal. Quickly accepting the idea of naturally putting a little space between herself and Ferdinand, Dorothea agreed, holding Bernadetta’s hand as the four entered the line, waiting behind a few Leicester girls.

“What’s the matter, darling? I won’t bite. Well, you,” Dorothea asked. Bernadetta responded by turning redder and pulling her head down her shirt.

“Don’t mind her, Dorothea, I haven’t gotten a word out of her either. She’ll talk on her own time,” Edelgard said, as the girl in front finally got out of line, her shy companion following behind. Edelgard took a look at the menu, her head tilting in confusion, before turning back to Dorothea.

“Can you believe this place? They list everything they ever serve and don’t even indicate what they’re serving now,” Edelgard scoffed. Dorothea stepped up and looked at the menu herself, eyes widening at the lack of price tags and eventually finding an explanatory passage.

“...Edelgard, I think they sell any of it,” Dorothea said.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Dorothea. The wealthy  _ can _ get whatever they want, but that doesn’t mean they do-” Edelgard began.

“We can and do here,” the chef interrupted.

“...Anything?” Edelgard asked.

“For free?” Dorothea added.

“At any of the time?” Petra said.

“Er… yeah? Why shouldn’t we?” the chef asked. Edelgard, Dorothea and Petra grabbed the menu in unison, only for the chef to hold up three spares with a smile and mild irritation. The four looked through the dishes to find what they all liked, and agreed upon some vegetable stir fry. They headed to a table to wait for the preparations, sitting far enough away that Bernadetta didn’t feel the need to withdraw quite so far in, but not so far that it seemed strange.

“I haven’t known the luxury of choosing my own meals. I always did mean to find out who did, but I never had the courage to ask,” Edelgard explained.

“I ate at the same place, and I have the agreement,” Petra chipped in.

“Well, restaurants do offer variety, but our opera company isn’t rich enough to just eat the price of serving everybody expensive stuff. And even then, these kitchens have a little of everything!” Dorothea said. She looked to Bernadetta, who merely shook her head and turned to the kitchen, shivering.

“I have no idea what I’m going to do with her. Then again, I still haven’t gotten a list of responsibilities as House Leader, so I don’t exactly know what I’m doing with the rest of you,” Edelgard said. Dorothea subconsciously pulled Bernadetta closer.

“Don’t talk about her like that, Edelgard. She’s clearly scared as hell,” Dorothea said, noticing her wandering hand and torn between withdrawing it and doubling down to stroke her side comfortingly. It took until Petra pointed out she was overheating for Dorothea to go with withdrawing.

“I don’t see what’s so terrifying about Garreg Mach. A year… free from overbearing nannies… free to focus on the bigger picture… and once this is over, we’ll be stronger people,” Edelgard proclaimed. Dorothea wasn’t quite sure how to respond before the meal was served.

“...This much?” Edelgard asked.

“Of course. Naturally, it’s a little skint compared to what you’re used to, but-” the chef started.

“...You use ‘skint’ to mean ‘bigger’? I will never learn this terrific language,” Petra asked.

“And it’s all for us?” Edelgard added. The chef nodded, stepping back as all four girls dived right in.

“That was… wonderful!” Edelgard said.

“Don’t need to worry about finding a living here!” Dorothea added.

“I am full of gratitude and vegetables,” Petra remarked.

“Thank you,” Bernadetta said.


End file.
